With the continuous development of science technology, it is becoming more and more popular to provide a projecting function on a mobile device such as a mobile phone or a tablet computer, and with the projecting function of the mobile device, a user can project contents displayed on the mobile phone or the tablet computer onto a carrying surface, such as a wall, to share the contents with other people.
Presently, when the electronic device is performing a projection operation, for allowing the electronic device to project in different angles, the electronic device is supported by a bracket or is fixed manually by the user to project in different angles.
However, the above technology at least has the following technical issues.
In the case that the bracket is employed to support the electronic device, a form of the bracket needs to be adjusted if the user needs to change a projection angle, and the operation process is complicated. In the case that the electronic device is manually fixed by the user for projecting, the user may simply adjust the projection angle by hand; however an influence to the projection quality caused by shaking of the hand can't be avoided. Thus, the conventional technology has the technical issue that the electronic device is unable to independently perform the projecting operation in various angles.